Te amo
by LoveIsAllWeNeed01
Summary: Bella Swan está enamorada de su compañero de clases Edward Cullen. Este es un chico guapo y amable pero parece que no está interesado en ninguna chica, ya que nunca ha tenido novia. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Edward está interesado en una chica...
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva en esto así que no se muy bien como va.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Espero que os guste la historia :)**

**...**

Bella POV

Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años. Soy una chica demasiado normal, con pelo castaño y piel muy blanca. Vivo en Forks con mi padre, mi madre vive en Phoenix con su nuevo marido.

Estudio en el único instituto de Forks. No tengo novio, pero hay un chico que me interesa mucho. Su nombre es Edward Cullen y está en mi clase. Lo conozco desde hace años. Es un chico muy guapo y muy amable, pero no me atrevo a hablarle porque soy muy tímida. Él tiene un hermano mayor, se llama Emmet y le gusta a una de mis mejores amigas, Rosalie Hale. Ella es una chica muy guapa, pero tiene un gran carácter. Tiene un año más que yo, igual que Emmet.

Mi otra mejor amiga es Alice Brandon, es una chica muy pequeña pero con mucha energía, sobre todo cuando va de compras. Ella está enamorada del hermano mellizo de Rosalie, Jasper. Él es un chico muy tranquilo y se nota que siente algo por Alice.

Hoy empezaba mi primer día de instituto y este sería mi último año, el año que viene iré a la universidad. No sé por qué pero tengo la impresión de que este será un buen año.

**...**

**¿Qué os parece? decidme si os ha gustado o no**

**Un beso**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Me levanté con ganas de ir al instituto ya que vería a mis mejores amigas después de todo el verano, ya que ellas se habían ido de viaje y yo había estado con mi madre en Phoenix.

Cuando llegué al instituto montada en mi vieja camioneta vi llegar delante de mí un volvo plateado, sabía a quien pertenecía y sin darme cuenta acabé aparcando al lado. Nerviosa salí de mi camioneta y me encontré de frente con Emmet Cullen el cual me miraba sonriendo y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y me fui sonrojada de allí. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar al coche de mi amiga Rosalie, que estaba cerca, una voz aterciopelada me saludó y me detuve.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal has pasado las vacaciones?- no me podía creer que Edward Cullen me estuviese hablando, es más me estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida que hacía que me derritiese y tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en los míos.

-H-Hola E-E-Edward, las v-vacaciones g-geniales ¿y las tuyas?- le dije tartamudeando patéticamente.

-Muy bien aunque he echado algo en falta- dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo me sonrojé por su mirada y miré para otro lado.-Bueno después nos vemos, a ver si tenemos alguna clase juntos este año- y dicho esto me sonrió aún más y se fue.

En ese momento llegaron a mi lado Alice y Rosalie.

-Bella ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Edward estaba coqueteando contigo?- me preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? No Rose él no estaba coqueteando conmigo, sólo estaba siendo educado- le respondí sonrojándome.

-No es eso lo que yo he visto ¿has visto cómo sonreía? Nunca lo había visto así, a lo mejor ya se ha envalentonado y te va a intentar conquistar- eso lo dijo Alice, la cual pensaba que Edward estaba enamorado de mí pero que era muy tímido y por eso casi no me hablaba.

-Bueno dejemos el tema y vamos por los horarios- dije para terminar con esa conversación.

-Bella nosotras ya fuimos por los horarios y cogimos el tuyo, es que estábamos impacientes- me dijo Alice con cara de cordero degollado.

-No pasa nada ¿tenemos alguna clase juntas?- pregunté, no me importaba que hubiesen ido por mi horario.

-Si tenemos algunas clases juntas, yo tengo contigo lengua a primera y educación física a última hora- me dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Yo tengo contigo trigonometría a tercera hora, historia a quinta hora y educación física a última- me dijo Rose.

-Entonces vamos ya a lengua Alice, que ya ha tocado y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día- le dije empezando a caminar a mi primera clase.

.

.

.

Iba a mi casillero antes del almuerzo cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies y me caí al suelo, y conmigo se cayeron los libros que llevaba en los brazos. Al levantar la vista para levantarme vi una mano, y al mirar más arriba vi que pertenecía a Edward.

-Venga que te ayudo a levantarte- me dijo con la mano aun delante de mí.

Cogí su mano y me levantó, y comenzamos a recoger los libros que se me habían caído.

-G-gracias Edward, no tenías por qué ayudarme- dije muy sonrojada.

-No es nada, por ti haría cualquier cosa- parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho porque cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta se sonrojó y se fue casi corriendo.

Yo me quede como en trance, no entendía muy bien por qué se había comportado así.

No le di más importancia y me fui a mi casillero a dejar los libros.

Cuando abrí mi casillero cayó un papel al suelo. Lo recogí y me fijé que era un retrato de mi cara y abajo ponía:

**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo.**

No sabía quien había puesto ese retrato en mi casillero puesto que la frase estaba escrita a ordenador, y estaba pegada con pegamento debajo del retrato.

Llegué a la cafetería pensando en la hoja, se lo diría a Alice y a Rose a ver si podían descubrir quién me lo había mandado.

-Oye Bella ¿por qué traes esa cara?-me preguntó Alice preocupada.

-No me pasa nada- le dije mirándola con cara de "después te cuento", ya que había más personas en la mesa, y una de ellas era la chica más chismosa de todo el instituto.

-Bueno Bella, Ángela nos estaba contando cómo ha pasado sus vacaciones con Ben- dijo Alice para cambiar de tema, entendiendo la mirada que le había dado.

Así pasamos el almuerzo, contando lo que habíamos hecho durante las vacaciones. Por lo visto una chica que se sentaba con nosotros, Lauren, se había hecho novia de Tyler, un chico que decía que yo le gustaba. Cuando nos dijo eso Lauren me dio una mirada de advertencia, ni que a mí me gustase su novio.

El almuerzo terminó sin más complicaciones y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, educación plástica.

Como llegué de las primeras pude escoger asiento, me senté por delante ya que a la hora de dibujar bodegones se veía mejor allí.

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco y nadie se sentaba a mi lado, así podría dibujar más tranquila.

Pero ese pensamiento fue erróneo ya que sentí que alguien se sentaba en el asiento al lado mío, miré y era Edward, no me lo podía creer.

-Hola de nuevo Bella, espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí, no hay otro sitio- dijo esto con una cara que no sabría definir era como miedo, no entendía por qué tenía esa cara.

-No importa Edward, aunque me importase no hay más sitio así que no te podría decir nada- soné un poco cortante pero es que me decepcioné al escuchar que se sentaba al lado mío porque no había otro sitio.

A partir de ahí no hablamos más hasta que llegó el profesor.

-Buenos días clase, espero que os hayáis sentado al lado de alguien con quien tengáis confianza porque pasaréis mucho tiempo juntos durante este curso- cuando dijo eso me preocupé y a la vez me alegré, ya que me gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con Edward.

-Digo esto porque tendréis que pintar un retrato de la persona que tenéis al lado, esta será la nota del primer trimestre, en los siguientes ya os diré lo que tenéis que hacer. Y tenéis que pasar tiempo juntos porque quiero un retrato lo más parecido posible a la realidad, así que no me vale que uséis una foto de vuestro compañero- miré a Edward y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente con cara de preocupación.

-Bueno, ya has escuchado al profesor, tenemos que quedar ya que en las horas de clase no nos dará mucho tiempo a hacer mucho ¿qué te parece si quedamos el jueves para empezar?- me preguntó Edward que había cambiado su cara por una de felicidad, como si le alegrara algo.

-Claro, podemos quedar en mi casa ya que Charlie no llega hasta la noche y así tendremos más tranquilidad para pintar- le dije y no sé como lo hice para no tartamudear.

En ese momento tocó el timbre, no me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Bueno pues entonces es una cita- me dijo y salió escopeteado fuera de la clase.

Me quedé en shock y menos mal que vino Alice que tenía su clase cerca de la mía a por mí para ir juntas a educación física.

-Bella, no te lo vas a creer, Jasper me ha pedido una cita y vamos a salir el sábado ¿puedes creerlo?- venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así que le sonreí y fuimos andando a la siguiente clase hablando de compras que quería hacer para su cita.

Cuando llegamos a los vestuarios allí estaba Rose que sabía que su hermano le iba a pedir salir a Alice y le dio la enhorabuena.

-Oye Bella ¿qué te pasa? Pareces como ida- parece ser que ella se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, ya que Alice no se había dado cuenta por su estado de felicidad.

Les conté lo que había pasado en artes y empezaron a decirme que eso quería decir que quería algo conmigo, ya que dijo cita y no dijo quedada para hacer el trabajo. Yo les dije que eso no tenía nada que ver y nos fuimos del vestuario al gimnasio.

.

.

.

-Bella al final no me contaste que fue lo que te pasó para que llegaras con esa cara a la cafetería- me dijo Alice esa tarde en mi casa, ya que habíamos quedado para planear ir de compras, al final iríamos mañana al centro comercial.

-Lo que me pasó fue que en mi casillero me encontré esto- les enseñé el retrato y ambas se quedaron muy pensativas.

-Es un dibujo muy bien hecho así que no puede ser de Tyler- descartó Rose mirando fijamente el dibujo.

-Y no es una frase verde así que Mike queda descartado- dijo Alice y le dio a Rose una mirada suspicaz.

Parecía que se estaban hablando con la mirada así que no entendía nada.

-Bueno no se de quien puede ser- dijo Rose.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Alice rápidamente-Bueno Bella lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir-

Se despidieron de mi rápidamente y después se fueron, no entendí nada de lo que había ocurrido pero preferí dejarlo. Mañana sería otro día.


	3. Edward POV

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia si es mía. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**...**

Edward POV

Soy Edward Cullen y tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks y voy al instituto que hay aquí. Tengo un hermano, se llama Emmet, él es un año mayor que yo pero compartimos algunas clases que hay comunes para los de su año y los del mío.

En el instituto muchas chicas van detrás de mí pero yo no le presto atención a ninguna, y no, no me gustan los hombres. Lo que pasa es que me gusta una chica de mi curso, se llama Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que le llamen Bella. Os preguntaréis por qué no le he dicho mis sentimientos, pues bien, soy demasiado tímido y el solo tenerla cerca me pone nervioso y hace que sienta cosquillas en mi estómago, se que suena cursi pero es así.

Lo peor de todo es que ella se comporta como si yo no existiera y hay muchos chicos que van detrás de ella. Aunque ella los rechaza a todos. Por eso también me da miedo decirle mis sentimientos porque ella podría rechazarme como al resto de chicos.

Hoy empezaba un nuevo curso escolar y lo iba a aprovechar para abrirme un hueco en su corazón y mostrarle mis sentimientos. Llevo todo el verano planeándolo, de hecho tenía pensado empezar a ganarme su corazón este verano pero me dijeron que se había ido a Phoenix con su madre a pasar todas las vacaciones.

Este verano estuve ocupado pintando, ya que me gusta mucho, y cada vez que me ponía a pintar acababa pintando cosas que me recordaban a ella, como unos grandes ojos color café. Un día pinté un retrato suyo y pensé que podía usarlo para mostrarle mis sentimientos así que escribí una frase en mi ordenador la imprimí y la pegué debajo del retrato, por ahora no quería que supiera quién era, tenía miedo.

Llegué al instituto en mi volvo con mi hermano y al salir vi que él estaba saludando a alguien, y que coincidencia, era a Bella.

Así que me armé de valor y la saludé.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal has pasado las vacaciones?- le pregunté para tener algo con lo que hablar con ella, para poder oír su suave voz y porque de verdad quería saber si se lo había pasado bien.

-H-Hola E-E-Edward, las v-vacaciones g-geniales ¿y las tuyas?- me dijo tartamudeando, no podía creer que yo la pusiese nerviosa, ese gesto me hizo plantearme que no le era tan indiferente, y me sentí muy bien y con más valor.

-Muy bien aunque he echado algo en falta- dije mirándole fijamente, no podía dejar de mirarle. Ella se sonrojó adorablemente y miró para otro lado, así que no pude seguir mirando sus dulces ojos.-Bueno después nos vemos, a ver si tenemos alguna clase juntos este año- de verdad que esperaba eso con ansias. No podía dejar de sonreír y me fui por mi horario.

Me encontré a Emmet, el cual estaba babeando por Rosalie, una amiga de Bella.

-Emmet deja de mirarla así que se va a dar cuenta- le dije riéndome de su cara.

-Tú no te rías que cuando miras a Bella pones una cara mucho peor que la mía, por cierto enhorabuena veo que le has hablado- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sí, pero me hubiera gustado hablarle más- dije suspirando tontamente.

Fuimos por nuestros horarios, y luego nos fuimos a clases.

.

.

.

Después de la tercera clase fui rápido al casillero de Bella y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta metí el retrato que había hecho en él.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo para ir a la cafetería, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, cuando vi a Bella tropezar y caer al suelo. Fui rápidamente a ayudarle a levantarse. Le di la mano y por poco y me sonrojo, era tan suave, como tocar los pétalos de una flor.

La ayudé a recoger sus libros, que se habían caído al suelo y cuando los recogimos me habló.

-G-gracias Edward, no tenías por qué ayudarme- dijo sonrojada, me encantaba su sonrojo.

-No es nada, por ti haría cualquier cosa- no, no podía haber dicho eso en voz alta. Pero por su cara vi que si lo había dicho. Así que como el cobarde que soy salí corriendo. Después de esto ella debe pensar que soy patético. Llegué al final del pasillo y me di la vuelta para ver si le había molestado lo que le había dicho, pero vi que no se había movido del sitio y preferí irme antes de que se diera la vuelta y me viera mirándola como un lunático.

En el almuerzo estuve sentado con mi hermano Emmet y unos amigos nuestros. La mayoría de los chicos hablaban de las chicas con las que habían estado este verano, no podía entender cómo podían estar con tantas chicas y no buscar una que de verdad les gustase. Pero yo no podía decir nada, ya que yo he estado enamorado de Bella durante mucho tiempo, así que no he mirado a otra chica con otros ojos que no fueran de amigo.

.

.

.

El almuerzo terminó y me quedé con mi hermano que me quería hablar en privado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Emmet? Estás muy raro- le pregunté ya que estaba muy serio, lo cual no es normal en él.

-Hermanito es que no se qué hacer, sabes que me gusta Rosalie pero cuando intento hablarle siempre hago el tonto y no sé cómo decirle mis sentimientos- me confesó avergonzado.

-Emmet creo que deberías hablar con ella, ya que es una buena chica y se ve que siente algo por ti, sólo que tú no te das cuenta-

-Seguiré tu consejo pero creo que dentro de un tiempo, cuando me vea más seguro, gracias hermano- me dijo sinceramente- creo que es hora de ir a clases, nos vemos luego-

-Hasta luego-

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a mi siguiente clase ya estaban todos los sitios ocupados menos uno. Lo malo era que estaba al lado de Bella, no sería tan malo si no fuera porque se daría cuenta que el que hizo el retrato había sido yo, ya que la clase era educación plástica.

Llegue al asiento y le saludé.

-Hola de nuevo Bella, espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí, no hay otro sitio- dije esto con miedo ya que ella se daría cuenta de que yo había hecho el retrato, pero luego pensé que a lo mejor no se fijaría en los dibujos que yo hiciera, ese pensamiento hizo que me relajara.

-No importa Edward, aunque me importase no hay más sitio así que no te podría decir nada- sonó un poco cortante, lo más seguro es que no quisiese sentarse conmigo, me sentí fatal por ello.

A partir de ahí no hablamos más hasta que llegó el profesor.

-Buenos días clase, espero que os hayáis sentado al lado de alguien con quien tengáis confianza porque pasaréis mucho tiempo juntos durante este curso- empezó a hablar el profesor, y no se por qué eso me iba a parecer algo malo con mi plan de que Bella no se enterase de que yo había hecho el retrato.

-Digo esto porque tendréis que pintar un retrato de la persona que tenéis al lado, esta será la nota del primer trimestre, en los siguientes ya os diré lo que tenéis que hacer. Y tenéis que pasar tiempo juntos porque quiero un retrato lo más parecido posible a la realidad, así que no me vale que uséis una foto de vuestro compañero- cuando dijo esto maldije mentalmente y no pude resistir el impulso de mirar a Bella para ver su reacción, parecía confusa por algo.

-Bueno, ya has escuchado al profesor, tenemos que quedar ya que en las horas de clase no nos dará mucho tiempo a hacer mucho ¿qué te parece si quedamos el jueves para empezar?- le pregunté sin poder ocultar mi felicidad, ya que podría ver a Bella después de clases varios días a la semana.

-Claro, podemos quedar en mi casa ya que Charlie no llega hasta la noche y así tendremos más tranquilidad para pintar- me dijo, y vi que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento tocó el timbre, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando hablo con ella.

-Bueno pues entonces es una cita- le dije en un impulso y salí escopeteado fuera de la clase con el corazón en la mano, no podía creerme que le hubiera dicho eso.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al volvo después de clases la camioneta de Bella ya no estaba y Emmet estaba esperándome para irnos a casa.

-Oye, he estado pensando y creo que voy a pedir una cita a Rose mañana ¿qué me dices?- me preguntó mi hermano un poco nervioso.

-Creo que haces bien, cuando deje de ser un cobarde y le pida salir a Bella podríamos ir a alguna cita doble-le dije sonriendo.

-Eso suena bien, si todo sale bien no tardaremos mucho en salir los cuatro-

-Eso espero Em, eso espero- le dije pensativo.- ¿Sabes? El jueves tengo una cita con Bella, pero es para hacer un trabajo para educación plástica- le dije para ver qué opinaba.

-Eso es genial, así puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo que Bella está coladito por ti- me dijo, él creía que Bella sentía por mi lo mismo que yo por ella.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui a mi cuarto a tocar el piano que tenía allí. Me vino la inspiración pensando en Bella y empecé a tocar una melodía muy suave y romántica, mostrando en ella todos mis sentimientos. Grabé la melodía y unas cuantas más que había escrito durante toda mi vida y grabé un CD. Usaría ese CD todos los días para relajarme para ir a la escuela.

Esa tarde decidí ir a comprar algo especial para dejarle a Bella en su casillero junto con una nota en la que le dijese mis pensamientos más profundos. Así que cogí el volvo y me fui a Port Angeles, ya que aquí en Forks no había muchas tiendas y no venderían lo que yo buscaba, ya que las tiendas que hay en Forks son ultramarinos y pequeñas tiendas de moda.

.

.

.

Lo último en lo que pensé ese día fue en Bella, y me dormí pensando en sus hermosos ojos y en sus adorables sonrojos, como ya era costumbre en mí.

**...**

**He escrito este capítulo para que veáis los pensamientos de Edward.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quería agradecer a las personas que me han mandado review, me habéis hecho muy feliz.**

**Y quería agradecer a todas las personas que leeis mi historia, espero que os guste.**

**Espero vuestra opinión.**

**Un saludo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí.**

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**...**

Bella POV

Hoy era martes y después de clases iría con Alice y Rosalie de compras.

Cuando llegué al instituto por la mañana había poca gente en el estacionamiento, y la gente que había estaba entrando en el instituto por lo que supuse que ya había tocado. Esa mañana me había atrasado demasiado pensando en los sucesos de ayer, así que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía que haber salido de casa.

En la entrada no estaban ni Alice ni Rose, supongo que ya habrían entrado a clases. Fui corriendo a mi primera clase y Alice estaba sentada mirando a la puerta con preocupación, cuando me vio quitó esa cara y me sonrió.

-Pensé que estabas enferma y no ibas a venir- me dijo, así que eso era lo que le preocupaba.

-Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta de la hora y salí tarde de casa- le dije con una sonrisa, ya que me alegraba que ella se preocupara por mí.

-¿Sabes? Vi a Edward muy preocupado esta mañana mirando para todos lados en el estacionamiento, también se veía como decepcionado- me dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

En ese momento llegó el profesor y no pudimos seguir hablando. Cuando tocó el timbre Alice se levantó muy rápida, se despidió de mí con un simple hasta luego y se fue. Eso fue muy raro en ella, ya que ella siempre empieza a hablarme de algo y me acompañaba hasta mi siguiente clase.

Cuando salí de clase, vi a Rose hablando con un Emmet muy nervioso. Preferí no acercarme e irme a mi siguiente clase sin saludar a Rose para darles intimidad.

.

.

.

Iba saliendo de la tercera clase del día, antes del almuerzo, cuando me choqué con algo duro, al instante me inundó un olor exquisito. Cuando miré arriba vi que no me había chocado con algo sino con alguien. Era Edward. Y me estaba sonriendo, no hace falta decir que me sonrojé.

-Lo siento E-Edward, no te había visto- le dije, no entendía por qué no podía pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear.

-No pasa nada, venía un poco distraído, aunque me alegro de haberme chocado contigo- al decir esto último se sonrojó un poco. Yo no supe que decir ante esto, pero no me quería despedir así que me quedé como una tonta mirándole.

De repente parece que se acordó de algo importante, ya que su expresión cambió y se puso nervioso, parecía que tenía prisa por algo.

-Lo siento Bella, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo que ir a hacer algo muy importante, luego nos vemos en plástica- me dijo todo esto muy rápido, me guiñó un ojo y se fue muy rápido. Sí que tenía prisa. Pero después caí en algo, ¡me había guiñado un ojo! Estaba que no cabía en felicidad.

Así de sonriente fui a mi casillero, dejé todos los libros y me fui a la cafetería.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería me di cuenta de que Emmet estaba en mi mesa a un lado de Rose hablando. Rose miró hacia mí y yo le sonreí y le levanté el pulgar derecho, felicitándola porque estaba hablando con el chico que le gustaba. Ella me sonrió y se sonrojó.

El almuerzo pasó rápido, Rose me dijo que Emmet le había pedido una cita y que estaban hablando sobre los detalles de la misma. Claro que me dijo esto después de que él se fuera, excusándose diciendo que iba a buscar a su hermano, ya que no estaba en la cafetería, para contarle la buena noticia.

Me pareció raro que Edward no estuviese en la cafetería, pero no le di más importancia y me fui a mi casillero a coger los materiales que me hacían falta para la siguiente clase.

Cuando abrí mi casillero vi que encima de los libros había una orquídea y una tarjeta rodeadas por un lazo rojo. Cogí la tarjeta y leí lo que ponía.

**Me alegro de que al final hayas venido hoy, me preocupé mucho cuando no te vi esta mañana en el estacionamiento.**

**Te regalo esta orquídea porque es una flor tan delicada como lo eres tú, aunque no puede alcanzar tu belleza, en realidad ninguna flor puede.**

**Espero que aceptes mi regalo, te lo doy con todo mi amor.**

Al leer esto me quedé en shock, cogí los materiales que me hacían falta y me llevé también la orquídea y la tarjeta a mi siguiente clase.

Llegué un poco tarde, pero el profesor no había llegado, aunque todos mis compañeros estaban allí. Me senté en mi sitio, no sin antes mirar a mi compañero que parecía nervioso.

Justo detrás de mí llegó el profesor por lo que no pude hablar con Edward.

-Bueno chicos, se que tenéis que hacer el trabajo que os mandé, pero me dedicaré las siguientes dos clases a daros algunos trucos para que vuestros dibujos salgan mejor- y así comenzó con una clase teórica.

Yo me quedé el resto de la clase mirando la orquídea y la tarjeta sonriendo y a veces me sonrojaba al pensar en las bellas palabras que me habían escrito.

Ese día no me pasó nada más, cuando salí de clases fui con Alice y Rose de compras para comprar ropa para sus citas, y al final también acabé comprándome algo yo. Después llegué a mi casa muy cansada y fui directa a la cama, pensando en quien podía ser el chico que me mandaba esas cosas.

…

Edward POV

Hoy era martes y fui al instituto pensando en si a Bella le gustaría el detalle que le iba a regalar o, por el contrario, se reiría un rato con sus amigas de lo cursi que era su admirador secreto. Aunque dudaba que eso ocurriera ya que Bella no era así.

Cuando llegué al instituto no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado al ver que Bella no había llegado todavía. Me quedé un rato esperando a que apareciera, cada vez más preocupado por si le había pasado algo. Cuando tocó el timbre no tuve más remedio que ir a clases, aunque estaba muy preocupado. Miré por última vez hacia donde estaban sus amigas para ver si había llegado y no la había visto, pero no era así. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de su amiga Alice, la cual se veía preocupada, pero cuando me vio su cara cambió y sonrió de una forma muy extraña.

.

.

.

La primera clase la pasé muy preocupado pensando en Bella y en que no iba a poder darle mi regalo hoy. No presté atención a nada de lo que dijo el profesor.

Al salir de la tercera clase para ir a la cafetería iba distraído pensando en Bella cuando choqué con algo muy suave y un olor muy bonito me llegó. Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que había chocado con Bella. Me alegré de que no le hubiese pasado nada, ya que no se le veía enferma.

No pude evitar sonreír, entonces ella levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó, era tan adorable que solo pude sonreír más y quedarme mirándole embobado.

-Lo siento E-Edward, no te había visto- me dijo, yo solo pude pensar en lo bien que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios que no pude evitar decir la siguiente frase.

-No pasa nada, venía un poco distraído, aunque me alegro de haberme chocado contigo- al decir esto último me sonrojé. Me di cuenta de que ya podía darle mi regalo así que sintiéndolo mucho me despedí, ya que no me iba a dar tiempo a dejarle el regalo en su casillero.

-Lo siento Bella, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo que ir a hacer algo muy importante, luego nos vemos en plástica- dije todo esto muy rápido, le guiñé un ojo y me fui muy rápido.

Fui a pedirle al conserje la llave de repuesto del casillero de Bella, le dije que Bella había perdido la suya y que iba a hacerle una copia a la de repuesto por si le volvía a pasar. Me dio la llave sin problemas, ni siquiera me preguntó que por qué no había ido ella, pero bueno mejor para mí. Aunque luego pensé que con esa excusa cualquiera podía acceder a su casillero, y ese simple pensamiento me molestó.

Pero no tenía más tiempo que perder, llevé la orquídea y una tarjeta en la que escribí lo que pensaba, ya que el día anterior no había tenido el valor de escribirla, y las até con un lazo y las dejé en su casillero.

.

.

.

Estaba en clase de plástica sentado en mi sitio y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba tardando un rato, así que mis nervios aumentaron al pensar si le habría gustado mi detalle, ya que estaba seguro de que ella había ido a su casillero, ya que iba siempre antes de cada clase a coger libros y materiales.

Cuando por fin llegó no le pude hablar ya que el profe venía detrás de ella y empezó una clase teórica.

Yo no estaba prestando atención a la clase, me la pasé observando a Bella, la cual había llevado la orquídea y la tarjeta a clase y las estaba observando y sonrojándose varias veces que miraba fijamente la tarjeta. Supuse que le había gustado mi regalo y me alegré mucho, sólo esperaba que no mirase para arriba y viese mi cara de idiota.

El resto del día me lo pasé pensando en mi ángel y escuchando a Emmet hablar de su futura cita con Rose, porque ella había aceptado salir con él. Me alegré mucho por él y pensé que si él había arriesgado y todo le había salido mejor que bien, yo podría hacer lo mismo y confesarle a Bella mis sentimientos.

Así que esa tarde fui otra vez a Port Angeles a comprar un ramo de orquídeas, ya que en Forks no había floristería.

**...**

**Espero que me digáis si os ha gustado o no.**

**Un saludo.**


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD POV

_Así que esa tarde fui otra vez a Port Angeles a comprar un ramo de orquídeas, ya que en Forks no había floristería._

O eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer, desgraciadamente no pude ir. Resulta que cuando iba a arrancar mi coche para irme llegó Emmet corriendo y haciéndome señas para que no me fuera. Me bajé y esperé hasta que llegó donde yo estaba.

-Emmet ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté preocupado por si había pasado algo.

-Mama me ha dicho que viniese y te dijera que no te puedes ir, por lo visto van a venir las primas Denali- me dijo sonriendo, ya que queríamos mucho a esas primas nuestras, menos a Irina, no es que no la quisiésemos, sólo que ella se porta muy mal con nosotros y no nos agrada.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces tendremos que ir a por ellas al aeropuerto ¿no?- tenía ganas de verlas, más que nada porque ellas sabían que me gustaba Bella y quizá me podrían ayudar.

-No, mama me ha dicho que va a ir papa, pero que no podemos irnos porque tenemos que recibirlas- me explicó, bueno tendría tiempo esta tarde para contarles cómo iban las cosas y pedirles consejo- ahora que lo pienso ¿tú donde ibas con tanta prisa?- me preguntó directamente.

-Tenía pensado comprarle un ramo de flores a Bella para decirle mis sentimientos mañana- le expliqué sonrojándome.

-Espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, pero creo que sería mejor que no se lo dijeses en el instituto, ya que es más romántico que se lo digas en una cita-

-Gracias por el consejo, intentaré seguirlo, pero creo que soy demasiado cobarde- le dije-si fuese con un ramo a la escuela y ella me viese, me fijaría en su reacción y si no fuese buena me iría sin decirle nada y haría como si no fuese para ella, pero si le pido una cita ella puede rechazarme directamente y eso me dolería demasiado- le confesé mis temores.

-Hazme caso, no creo que ella te rechazo- me dijo con una sonrisa para darme ánimos e infundirme valor, supongo.

-Gracias por los ánimos, pero no creo que me ayuden mucho- le dije, siendo un poco cabezota, he de admitir.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de lo ciego que estás, y espero que sea pronto- dijo esto y se fue riendo a carcajadas hacia la casa.

.

.

.

Mis primas llegaron media hora más tarde, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlas, puesto que hacía mucho que no las veía.

-Hola familia, que de tiempo sin veros- dijo una emocionada Kate.

Nos fuimos saludando todos, pero me fijé en que Irina no había venido. Nos dijeron que ellas dos, Tanya y Kate, se quedarían en Forks a terminar el instituto, y que Irina no venía porque prefería terminarlos en Alaska, ya que tenía novio allí. Me alegré mucho con esa noticia, iba a poder estar con mis primas favoritas todos los días.

-Oye Edward ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy raro- me preguntó Tanya con cara de preocupación, ella se preocupaba mucho por mí siempre.

Aproveché que Esme y Carlisle, mis padres, se habían ido del salón para contarles todo lo que había pasado con Bella. Ellas también me infundieron valor y se alegraron mucho de que por fin le diría a Bella lo que siento por ella.

Pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente me fui a dormir. Me esperaría un día con muchos nervios.

BELLA POV

Hoy me desperté más temprano de lo normal, había tenido un sueño muy pesado y había despertado totalmente descansada. Eso no me ocurría muy a menudo.

Llegué al estacionamiento del instituto y me di cuenta de que había llegado muy temprano, ya que había poca gente allí. Decidí poner algo de música relajante antes del día de escuela que me esperaba. Por lo que puse un disco que tenía de música clásica. Estaba deleitándome con la suave melodía de una canción de Vivaldi cuando noté unos golpes en mi cristal. Miré y vi que era Rose, así que salí de mi coche y lo cerré con llave.

-Hola Bells, que raro verte tan temprano aquí- me saludó con una sonrisa, aunque tenía unas suaves ojeras.

-Hola Rose, ¿no has dormido bien? Tienes ojeras- le pregunté preocupada.

-Es que estoy tan nerviosa por mi cita con Emmet que no he podido dormir mucho- me explicó bostezando un poco al terminar de hablar.

Nos quedamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que vimos llegar el volvo de Edward y nos fijamos que venían con dos chicas muy guapas.

-¿Quiénes serán esas?- me preguntó Rose con un tono de celos.

-No lo sé, pero se ve que tienen mucha confianza con los chicos- no pude evitar sentirme celosa, ya que una de ellas se había agarrado al brazo de Edward, la otra iba agarrada al brazo de Emmet, vi como Rose se tensó.

Se quedaron a un lado del volvo, supongo que esperando a que tocase. Edward y Emmet se pusieron a buscar algo o a alguien, cuando nos vieron, los dos sonrieron, aunque aun en la distancia noté que Edward se veía como nervioso. Emmet le dijo algo a las chicas que iban con ellos y ambas se giraron a mirarnos y sonrieron, luego le dijeron algo a Edward que lo dejó muy sonrojado. No entendí nada, pero Rose y yo nos fuimos a clases, ya que había tocado, me extrañó que Alice no hubiera llegado.

.

.

.

En mi segunda clase del día me sentaba sola, ya que no compartía la clase con ningún amigo mío y sobraban muchos sitios. Pero al parecer no volvería a estar sola, ya que una de las chicas que estaban con los Cullen esta mañana eligió sentarse conmigo. Me sonrió amablemente y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola, espero que no te importe que me siente aquí- mientras decía esto seguía sonriendo.

-No, no me importa-

-Me llamo Tanya Denali y espero que podamos ser amigas- se presentó dándome un abrazo.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella, y yo también lo espero- no dudé en contestar eso.

-Soy nueva aquí y las chicas han estado mirándome mal desde que llegué esta mañana- me sentí mal por eso, las chicas de aquí podían ser muy malas- y los chicos solo se me acercan para pedirme salir, aunque el que me interesa no me lo ha pedido- pensé que se refería a Edward.

-Te vi esta mañana, puede que las chicas te miren mal porque llegaste con los Cullen y todas van detrás de ellos- le expliqué.

-Cuando se den cuenta de por qué he llegado con ellos y quieran ser mis amigas no las dejaré serlo- me confundí con eso, ¿a qué se referiría?

En ese momento llegó el profesor y no pude preguntarle la duda que tenía. No hablamos en toda la hora y cuando terminó se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue rápidamente.

.

.

.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin más acontecimientos, pero cuando me dirigía hacia mi camioneta para irme a casa me encontré con Edward, el cual me dijo que quería preguntarme una cosa.

-Verás Bella querría saber s-si t-te gustarí-ía quedar conmigo para ir al cine y después tal vez cenar si quieres un día de estos- no me podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

Me quedé en shock y él se lo tomó como que no quería quedar, porque se puso muy serio e iba a irse.

-Me e-encantaría- conseguí responder antes de que se fuera.

Él sonrió y pareció pensar lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Dame tu número de teléfono y te llamo esta tarde para planearlo todo- y después de decir esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

En ese momento llegó Rose, que al parecer había estado viendo y escuchando todo.

-No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado, me alegro mucho por ti- me dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias Rose, oye he conocido a una de las chicas que va con los Culle, se llama Tanya y se ve que es buena persona- le dije al saber que ella estaba preocupada por lo de esta mañana. Pero al parecer ella sabía algo que yo no sabía.

-No pude evitar preguntarle a Emmet cuando le vi a quinta hora sobre por qué tenía tanta confianza con esas chicas- la miré pidiéndole que siguiera hablando, ya que llevaba un rato sin decir nada- lo siento, es que me siento tonta, tal parece que esas chicas son primas de los Cullen- cuando me dijo esto por fin entendí lo que me había dicho Tanya en clases, y no pude evitar sentirme más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

.

.

.

Estaba preparando la cena cuando escuché mi móvil sonar, fui corriendo para que no cortasen.

-¿Diga?-

-Bella, soy Edward- escuché su voz aterciopelada y no pude evitar suspirar y sonreír- llamaba para preguntarte cuando quieres salir-

-Me parece bien el día que tu digas- le respondí, ya que mientras que fuera con él no me importaba cuando quedáramos.

-¿Qué te parece si paso el viernes a recogerte a las 5 de la tarde?- me preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Me parece genial-

-Entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela- me dijo, parecía que no se quería despedir.

-Hasta mañana- tuve que despedirme ya que se me iba a quemar la comida.

Más tarde llamé a Alice para preguntarle qué le había pasado, por lo visto yendo a la escuela vio un vestido en un escaparate y no pudo evitar entrar en la tienda, me dijo que había estado comprando por horas y que cuando se dio cuenta eran las 12 y ya se fue a su casa y su madre le castigó quitándole la tarjeta de crédito. Ya le había pasado más de una vez lo mismo, así que no me extrañó.

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegué por la mañana al instituto con mi hermano y mis primas, no pude evitar buscar a Bella por todo el aparcamiento, cuando la encontré mirándome no pude evitar sonreír, aunque estaba nervioso porque hoy le pediría salir.

Por lo visto Emmet también la había visto y le estaba diciendo a las chicas que la morena era Bella y que la rubia era su futura novia.

Las chicas me dijeron que tenía muy buen gusto y que se notaba que no le era indiferente a Bella, aunque no les hice mucho caso ya que la habían visto sólo unos minutos y desde lejos.

Cuando tocó fuimos a clases y me pasé toda la mañana nervioso.

Al terminar las clases esperé a Bella para pedirle una cita.

-Verás Bella querría saber s-si t-te gustarí-ía quedar conmigo para ir al cine y después tal vez cenar si quieres un día de estos- se lo pedí muy nervioso, quizá piense que soy tonto.

Ella parecía que no sabía que decirme, por lo que pensé que me iba a dar una negativa. Me iba a ir cuando la escuché hablar.

-Me e-encantaría- me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento.

Pensé un momento antes de hablar para no parecer muy brusco.

-Dame tu número de teléfono y te llamo esta tarde para planearlo todo- y después de decir esto le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui muy sonriente.

Por la tarde la llamé para planearlo todo. Era oficial, tenía una cita con Bella Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a tod s aquí os dejo otro capi.**

**Como saben Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**...**

BELLA POV

Me levanté nerviosa esta mañana, no había dormido mucho ya que me había pasado la noche pensando que hoy quedaría con Edward para empezar a hacer el trabajo de arte.

Estaba saliendo de mi casa para ir al instituto cuando vi que había un coche aparcado frente a mi casa. Era un volvo. Me quedé mirándolo, no podía ver quien estaba dentro, o si había alguien dentro. Pero entonces se abrió la puerta del conductor y salió Edward. Lo vi andar hacia mí.

-Espero que no te importe que venga por ti- me dijo sonriendo- quería empezar el día con una persona que me importa- cuando dijo esto se sonrojó.

-No me importa, pero puedo ir en mi coche- cuando dije esto noté que se entristeció, por lo que añadí- aunque me gustaría más ir contigo- no sé cómo tuve valor para decirlo, pero es que no me gustaba verlo triste.

Una sonrisa enorme se expandió por toda su cara.

-Me alegro por eso- dicho esto fuimos a su coche y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Era tan caballeroso que no pude evitar suspirar. Le agradecí y entré en el coche.

Fuimos al instituto hablando de nuestras vidas y de la cita que teníamos esta tarde para hacer el trabajo. No me di cuenta de que llegamos al instituto hasta que vi a Emmet golpear el cristal de Edward.

Así que salí del coche y Edward también.

-Hola chicos, espero no interrumpir nada- y dicho esto se largó a reír. En ese momento me pregunté cómo habría llegado Emmet, ya que siempre iba con Edward. Se lo pregunté y me dijo que había venido en su coche, me lo señaló y era un Jeep enorme.

Cuando iba camino a mi clase, Edward me llamó.

-Deja que te acompañe- y me acompañó a mi siguiente clase.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, no hacía falta-le dije una vez que llegamos.

-Pero yo quería acompañarte, bueno me tengo que ir a mi clase aunque me gustaría más quedarme contigo hablando- este chico cada día me enamora más.

Antes de irse se acercó a mi rostro y yo me puse muy nerviosa, pero parece que no lo notó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé fuertemente y noté un cosquilleo en el lugar donde habían estado sus labios.

.

.

.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron muy rápidas y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la cafetería. Estaba hablando con Alice cuando Rose llegó mirando sonriente detrás de nosotras.

-Hola chicas, Bella creo que alguien que hay en la mesa de atrás quiere que le prestes atención- sin preguntar nada miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Edward, que al ver que me había dado la vuelta sonrió y me llamó con el dedo índice.

-¿Qué esperas Bella? Ve de una vez- me dijo Alice al ver que yo no me movía.

-¿No te importa? Estábamos hablando de tu cita con Jasper-

-No, de eso podemos hablar después, no le hagas esperar- me dijo, echándome de la mesa.

Cuando me levanté escuché a Jessica susurrar- no entiendo por qué quiere que ella vaya, yo soy mucha más mujer y nunca me ha llamado- en ese momento miré hacia atrás y vi que Rose le había tirado gelatina en el pelo. No pude evitar reírme y fui a sentarme con Edward.

-Hola- le dije sin saber qué decir, me senté cuando él me lo pidió con una seña.

-Espero que a tus amigos no les importe que haya pedido tu compañía para hoy, y espero que para el resto del año almorcemos juntos, solo si tu quieres- miré a mi mesa y vi que Mike miraba mal a Edward mientras que Jessica me miraba mal a mí.

-Me encantaría- le dije sonriendo.

Almorzamos juntos y cuando tocó me acompañó a mi casillero y fuimos juntos a clase, ya que la compartíamos. Ni ayer ni hoy hubo nada en mi casillero, así que pensé que mi admirador se había cansado, mejor así ya que yo quería a Edward.

En clase seguimos dando teoría, pero yo no me concentré mucho en la clase, ya que miraba de reojo a Edward y muchas veces coincidían nuestras miradas, nos sonrojábamos y mirábamos para otro lado.

Cuando terminó la clase, me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y me dijo que le esperase a la salida para irnos juntos. Iríamos directamente a mi casa para empezar el trabajo de plástica.

.

.

.

Ya había terminado mi última clase e iba a la salida cuando vi a Mike acercarse a mí, intenté aligerar el paso para no hablar con él, pero no lo conseguí.

-Bella, espera- me pidió, venía casi ahogándose.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté, pero seguí andando.

-Quería decirte que los chicos y yo vamos a ir el viernes a La Push, por si querías venir- no tuve que inventarme ninguna excusa para no ir esta vez, ya que ya tenía planes.

-Lo siento Mike, pero el viernes tengo una cita- cuando dije esto, él pareció confundido.

-Seguro que con nosotros te diviertes más, anda di que sí- me pidió y yo le negué con la cabeza- ¿y con quien vas a salir para que sea más importante que tus amigos?- me preguntó con un tono de celos.

-Conmigo- dijo una voz a mi espalda, y sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura.

Miré atrás, aunque ya sabía quién era. Vi que Edward tenía una mirada atemorizante, nunca lo había visto así, siempre era tan bueno. Mike se acobardó y se fue sin despedirse siquiera.

Edward me soltó de la cintura pero me agarró la mano y fuimos juntos al coche.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa. Me abrió la puerta del coche y fue detrás de mí hacia el interior de la casa.

-Bueno ¿qué te parece si pintamos en el patio interior? Para tener más luz- le pregunté más que nada para acabar con el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Claro, aunque a mí no me resultaría difícil pintarte en cualquier sitio- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso serio y me dijo- lo siento antes por agarrarte de la cintura, a lo mejor tú querías salir con él y yo te lo impedí-

-No pasa nada, en realidad te lo agradezco, ya que yo ya le había dicho que no quería pero él seguía molestándome- le dije sinceramente. Después de esto su sonrisa volvió, pero puso una sonrisa torcida que me robó la respiración.

Después de eso fuimos al patio y empecé yo a pintarle a él, que posó de una forma muy graciosa al principio, pero luego de reírnos un rato cambió de posición por una muy sexi, estaba apoyado en la valla de mi jardín mirándome intensamente, no pude evitar babear.

Cuando pasó una hora me di cuenta de que no había dibujado mucho, ya que había pasado más tiempo observándole que otra cosa.

-Ahora voy a empezar a hacer la cena, si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar- le dije para que no se fuera tan temprano.

-Aunque me encantaría, no creo que al jefe Swan le haga mucha gracia, así que otro día será- dicho esto cogió sus cosas y le acompañé a la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana- me despedí con un leve tono de decepción.

-Mañana vengo también por ti para ir al instituto, así que no te vayas sin mí si quieres ir conmigo- me dijo sonriendo y se agachó y me besó en la comisura de los labios, me di cuenta de que estuvo más tiempo del normal pero no me importó.

-Me encantaría, hasta mañana- dije con una sonrisa en los labios. Espere a que llegase a su coche y cuando se fue me metí en mi casa y suspiré.

Esa noche le conté a mi padre que iba a salir con Edward al día siguiente, no le sentó muy bien pero no dijo nada, ya que sabía que Edward era buen chico. Es más le escuché decir muy bajo cuando me iba a mi cuarto "sí que ha tardado el chico", aunque no sé si me lo imaginé.

Cuando me iba a dormir me llegó un mensaje al móvil. Vi que era de Edward y lo leí emocionada, el mensaje decía:

**Mañana nos vemos, espero que duermas bien y sueñes con los angelitos.**

**Yo estaré soñando con un ángel, como todas las noches.**

**Un beso, Edward.**

Por supuesto no dudé en responderle:

**Buenas noches, espero que tú también duermas bien. Y seguro que sueño con un ángel.**

**Un beso, Bella.**

Después de eso me dormí, no hace falta decir que esa noche soñé de verdad con un ángel, con mi ángel personal, con Edward.

EDWARD POV

Ya era de día y estaba ansioso por ver a Bella después de que aceptara la cita conmigo. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería ir por ella a su casa, para ir juntos al instituto. Así que no lo dudé y me arreglé a una velocidad espectacular y fui a hablar con Emmet a ver si no le importaba ir en su coche y llevar a nuestras primas.

-Oye Emmet, ¿no te importaría ir al instituto en tu coche y llevar a las primas?- le pregunté cuando pude despertarlo, ya que estaba profundamente dormido.

-Claro, no hay problema pero ¿por qué no podemos ir en tu coche? Ya sabes que a las primas no les gusta mi coche porque llama mucho la atención-

-Bueno, es que quiero ir a recoger a Bella- le dije sonriendo.

-Eso es bueno, tendría que haberlo pensado antes y así podría ir con Rose-

-Pero tienes que llevar a las primas-

-Es verdad, bueno pues les tendré que comprar un coche, pero tú pagas la mitad- me dijo como si fuese a comprar una bici.

-Emmet haberlo pensado antes, además un coche cuesta mucho dinero- a veces parecía tonto.

-Bueno vete ya que me tengo que arreglar para no llegar tarde- me echó de su cuarto.

Llegué rápidamente a casa de Bella, ya que tenía muchas ganas de verle. Pero cuando llegué me quedé pensando cómo le pediría que viniese conmigo. Al rato la vi salir de casa y salí del coche para preguntarle si quería venir conmigo. Fui hacia donde estaba, ya que se había quedado parada sin saber qué hacer. Al final si fuimos juntos al instituto, hablamos mucho de nuestras vidas y nuestros gustos, teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Al llegar, Emmet nos molestó y después acompañé a Bella a su clase porque no quería separarme de ella tan pronto. Me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla, era muy suave y sentí un cosquilleo en mis labios. El resto de la mañana me quedé pensando en cómo sería sentir sus labios, pero para eso tendría que pedirle que fuera mi novia antes.

En la cafetería le pedí que se sentase conmigo en una mesa, los dos solos y aceptó sin pensárselo. Cuando tocó fuimos a la siguiente clase juntos, aunque estaba con ella al lado quería más contacto con ella pero no me atreví a cogerle la mano.

Al final de clases estaba esperándola cuando la vi hablando con Newton. No dudé en acercarme, no me caía bien ese niñito. Él le estaba pidiendo salir y cuando le preguntó que quién iba a salir con ella no dudé en contestar y agarrar la cintura de Bella posesivamente. Después me la llevé al coche, le solté la cintura pero le cogí la mano, ya que me gustaba tener contacto con ella.

Esa tarde empezamos a hacer el trabajo de plástica. No quería empezar a dibujar yo, ya que se daría cuenta de que yo era el que le mandó el retrato el otro día así que le dije que empezase ella.

Cuando pasó una hora más o menos, ella me dijo que iba a preparar la cena y me invitó a cenar. Yo le dije que mejor no, no quería problemas con su padre, además yo quería ir y comer en su casa cuando fuese su novio, para que su padre no pensase mal de ella. Sintiéndolo mucho me despedí y no pude evitar darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Por la noche, cuando me iba a dormir le mandé un mensaje deseándole buenas noches y casi diciéndole que yo soñaba con ella todas las noches. Al rato de mandarlo me llegó un mensaje de ella, lo leí y me quedé dormido con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

**...**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Quería agradecer los reviews que me mandáis.**

**Un saludo a tod s :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA POV**

Hoy era el día que llevo esperando toda mi vida. Hoy era mi cita con Edward. Estaba muy ansiosa, no podía dejar de pensar en esta tarde. Cuando fui a desayunar me di cuenta de que había un papel sobre la encimera de la cocina. Era de Charlie. En él me decía que no volviese muy tarde y que me lo pasara muy bien, pero que no dejase que Edward se aprovechase. Me sonrojé cuando leí esto último.

Cuando Edward llegó para ir al instituto, salí de mi casa y cerré con llave. Cuando me di la vuelta pegué un pequeño saltito, ya que Edward estaba detrás de mi y no me había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, no había notado que estabas detrás de mí- me sentí un poco tonta por asustarme.

-Haremos como que no ha pasado- me dijo- buenos días Bella- me saludó como si acabara de llegar y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días- le respondí sonrojada, aún no me acostumbraba a sus muestras de cariño.

Sin más me abrió la puerta de su coche y partimos rumbo al instituto. El camino lo pasamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero yo me sentía como en una nube.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba esperando a Edward para que me llevase a mi casa.

-Siento la demora, es que Emmet me paró para decirme una tontería- lo dijo con un tono de molestia.

-No pasa nada- respondí y fuimos a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos me iba a bajar del coche pero Edward me detuvo con su mano en mi brazo.

-Recuerda que a las cinco estaré aquí para nuestra cita- me lo dijo con una sonrisa que me quedé un rato mirándole embobada.

-Como si pudiese olvidarlo- respondí como hipnotizada por su sonrisa y su mirada, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me sonrojé y retiré la mirada. Pero Edward me agarró la barbilla con una mano y me hizo levantar la mirada.

-No te avergüences, yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa todos estos días- me dijo dulcemente y mirándome con gran ternura. Lo vi acercarse lentamente como midiendo mi reacción, yo me quedé quieta y cerré los ojos, notaba su respiración cada vez más cerca de mi boca, pero al segundo sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, pensaba que me iba a besar en los labios pero tal vez me lo imaginé.

- Nos vemos dentro de un rato- le dije cuando me recuperé y salí del coche y con manos temblorosas conseguí abrir la puerta de mi casa.

Me vino una duda cuando conseguí recuperarme de lo sucedido anteriormente. ¿Qué me pondría para mi gran cita? En ese momento sonó el timbre, pensaba que sería Edward para decirme que al final no iríamos a la cita, pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con los rostros sonrientes de Rose y Alice.

-Hola chicas, no os esperaba- les dije confundida.

-¿Creías que íbamos a dejar que te arreglases tú sola para tu cita?- me cuestionó Alice con una cara que decía "intenta negarlo si puedes".

Pasamos todo el tiempo arreglándome, Rose había traído un vestido muy bonito que dijo que me quedaría genial y que no tenía que devolvérselo. El vestido era gris, strapple y corto, quedaba pegado al pecho y después caía de forma graciosa, me quedaba muy bien.

Alice me peinó, me dejó el pelo suelto, pero me lo onduló y me puso una pasada negra simple. Ella me había llevado unos zapatos y un bolso, ambos negros. Iban muy bien con el vestido.

Rose me maquilló, pero muy natural, ya que saldría de día y no quedaba bien ir muy maquillada.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco menos cuarto y las chicas ya se habían ido. Me encontraba esperando a Edward muy impaciente. A los cinco minutos noté que llegó un coche, me acerqué a la puerta y cuando llegué tocaron, abrí y era Edward.

-Hola, estás preciosa- me dijo mirándome fijamente, y me ofreció un ramo de orquídeas. Eso me hizo recordar a mi admirador secreto- ten, unas flores hermosas para una mujer hermosa- Cuando me dijo eso me sonrojé mucho.

-Hola- le dije tontamente cuando llevaba un rato observándole sin hacer nada. Cogí el ramo y lo puse en un jarrón en el salón- gracias por las flores son muy bonitas-

- Pero pierden belleza a tu lado, las opacas con tu belleza- y dicho esto me ofreció su brazo y fuimos a su coche. En el camino iba bastante nerviosa, pero íbamos hablando tranquilamente.

Llegamos al cine y fuimos a comprar las entradas.

-¿Qué peli quieres ver?- me preguntó mirando la cartelera.

- Me apetece ver una que vi anunciando el otro día, se llama "Intocable", he oído que es muy bonita- le dije, al ver que esa peli estaba en la cartelera.

-A mí también me apetece ver esa- me dijo sonriendo torcidamente, ante eso di un suspiro.

Vimos la película, él pagó las entradas aunque yo insistí en que yo podía pagar la mía, pero no me dejó.

Al final la película resultó ser buenísima, era muy bonita.

Salimos agarrados de la mano y muy pegados, yo iba muy feliz.

-¿Te apetece ir a cenar?- me preguntó cuando estábamos en el coche.

-Claro, me ha entrado hambre-

Al poco tiempo llegamos a un restaurante francés muy elegante. Entramos y un joven muy agradable, demasiado diría yo, nos llevó a una mesa vacía.

-Dentro de un momento vendrá un camarero a atenderles, disfruten la velada y si necesitan algo no duden en decírmelo- cuando dijo eso me guiñó un ojo y Edward me agarró una mano a través de la mesa. Le miré y le estaba echando una mala mirada al chico que nos había atendido.

- No sabía que en este lugar tuviesen derecho los camareros a ligar con las clientas, aunque vengan acompañadas- dijo mirando al chico con rabia. El chico huyó a la entrada y yo no pude evitar que me saliese una risita.

- Perdón por mi comportamiento- me dijo Edward mirándome tiernamente.

-En realidad te lo agradezco, me estaba incomodando- no pudimos seguir hablando porque en ese momento llegó una camarera y nos interrumpió. Sé que se presentó y le preguntó a Edward que qué deseaba, no le presté atención a lo que decía porque estaba mirándola de manera envenenada.

-Bella ¿tú qué quieres?- me preguntó Edward sin dejar de mirarme, en realidad no había mirado a la camarera ni un segundo.

Pedimos la comida y la camarera por fin se marchó, aunque moviendo las caderas exageradamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó Edward preocupado.

-no, lo siento pero es que la camarera no me ha prestado atención y te estaba comiendo con la mirada- mi respuesta sonó con un tono celoso, pero era lo que sentía.

-Ella no me interesa para nada, la chica que me interesa está justo frente a mí- me miró muy dulcemente cuando dijo eso- esta semana has estado recibiendo cartas de un extraño ¿a que si?- no entendía cómo se podía haber enterado, sólo se lo había dicho a Rose y a Alice. Simplemente asentí y cuando me dijo lo siguiente lo entendí todo- bueno pues yo he sido quien ha mandado las cartas, pensaba que te darías cuenta cuando te diese el ramo de flores esta tarde, pero como no me dijiste nada entendí que no te habías dado cuenta- me sonrojé cuando dijo lo último, a veces podía ser tan tonta…

-Todavía no entiendo por qué me has mandado las cartas ni por qué me pediste una cita, es decir, yo no soy nada especial y tú eres tan maravilloso- le dije con pena.

Cuando me iba a contestar llegó la camarera y puso las cosas en la mesa y se puso a tontear con Edward, pero él no le hacía caso, de repente me cogió las dos manos y me dio un beso en ellas. Después de eso, la camarera se fue molesta.

-Tú si eres especial, sobre todo para mí, eres lo más importante para mí, y si he actuado como he hecho ha sido porque…- se le veía avergonzado cuando me empezó a decir lo último- …porque, porque te amo- me dijo eso mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo- le dije sonriendo y notando cómo mis ojos escocían. Él parecía el ser más feliz del planeta, y yo debía verme igual.

Comimos y cuando pagó nos fuimos a su coche.

-Si no te importa quiero llevarte a un sitio, no quiero dejarte todavía en tu casa- me dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

- Claro, yo tampoco quiero que termine la cita todavía-

.

.

.

Me llevó a un parque, en el que había una fuente muy bonita con un ángel en medio, aunque yo tenía a mi propio ángel a mi lado.

Fuimos agarrados de la mano y nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente.

-Bella, ya te he dicho que te amo y tú me amas también así que te voy a hacer una pregunta importante- inspiró profundamente y me miró intensamente a los ojos- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me preguntó sonriendo pero con una nota de miedo.

-Creo que es muy pronto para eso todavía- le dije intentando aguantar la risa por la cosa tan absurda que había dicho cuando vi que se había puesto muy triste y parecía desesperado- era broma, claro que quiero ser tu novia- dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla, quería besarle en los labios, pero no sabía si él querría.

-No vuelvas a hacer bromas de ese estilo- intentó parecer enfadado pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ahora voy a hacer una cosa que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- cuando dijo eso fue acercando lentamente su rostro al mío y cerré los ojos, notaba su aliento cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin nuestros labios se encontraron. Fue magnífico, sus labios se movían lentamente, pero como si quisiese memorizar mi sabor, y eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo con él, sabía muy bien. Noté cómo su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca así que la abrí y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que nos quedamos sin respiración.

Cuando nos separamos respirábamos de manera entrecortada, pero ambos teníamos sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Sin duda este era el día más feliz de mi vida.

FIN

…

**Bueno aquí está el final. No quise hacerlo más largo porque no quería ir dando vuelta a las cosas, ni meter drama en la historia.**

**Perdón por la demora, pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente.**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Un beso.**


	8. Epílogo

**Bueno, como algunas personas me han pedido que haga un epílogo, he decidido hacer un pequeño epílogo.**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por todos vuestros reviews **

…

Bella POV

-Bella vamos, no nos dará tiempo a arreglarnos si no te das prisa- se quejó Alice intentando despertarme.

-No quiero, se está muy bien en la cama- contesté testarudamente.

-Si no te levantas tomaré represalias contigo- el tono en que lo dijo me dio miedo así que me levanté muy rápido y fui al baño directamente para bañarme- así me gusta, que me hagas caso- ella ya estaba más feliz que una perdiz.

- No entiendo por qué me levantas tan temprano si todavía faltan muchas horas para que sea la fiesta- me quejé cuando salí del baño, y es que todavía faltaban horas para la fiesta de fin de curso, sí por fin acababa el año escolar y podría pasar todo el verano con mi querido novio- ¿y por qué no está Rose aquí?- le pregunté al ver que mi otra amiga no estaba, ya que me resultaba extraño porque siempre nos arreglábamos juntas.

-Bueno es que pasó la noche con Emmet y no he querido ir a buscarla para no quedar traumatizada, le he mandado un mensaje, supongo que dentro de un rato vendrá- genial, tenía que aguantar a Alice yo sola. Rosalie tardaría un rato, pensé estremeciéndome, ya que más de una vez los habíamos encontrado en situaciones que me hacían sonrojar. Rosalie llegó a las dos horas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pasamos el resto del día arreglándonos, nos hicimos la manicura, la pedicura, nos pusimos mascarillas,…

.

.

.

-Bueno chicas, ya estamos espectaculares, los chicos se quedarán embobados- nos dijo Alice sonriendo mientras nos mirábamos en el gran espejo que hay en mi habitación.

Rose parecía una diosa, llevaba un vestido amarillo que le quedaba muy bien. El vestido era largo, con una gran raja que llegaba desde la rodilla derecha hasta el suelo, dejando ver su pierna derecha, el vestido tenía una sola manga, que era larga y ancha y tenía detalles en blanco. Llevaba zapatos y bolso a conjunto, que eran blancos. El pelo lo tenía semirrecogido, con dos trenzas que se entrelazaban por detrás.

Alice parecía más alta y madura, llevaba un vestido rojo, corto. Era palabra de honor, pegado por la parte de arriba y por las caderas caía con unos cuantos volantes, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. De complementos llevaba unos tacones altísimos dorados, un pequeño bolso dorado y llevaba un lazo atado al cuello. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño alto, con algunos mechones sueltos.

Yo me veía bien, me gustaba cómo había quedado. Llevaba un vestido rosa palo, era largo y caído, tenía dos pequeñas tirantas que se cruzaban por la espalda y me hacían ver delicada y sexi. El vestido tenía pedrería por la cintura, simplemente me encantaba. Llevaba unos tacones marrón claro y un pequeño bolso a conjunto con los tacones. El pelo lo tenía suelto, con una pasada muy bonita rosa.

-Chicas ya están ahí los chicos- dijo Rose cuando sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir yo, ya que era mi casa, las chicas se quedaron en el salón. Al abrir vi a Edward, que era el que había tocado el timbre por lo visto. Me quedé mirándole un rato sin saber que decir, estaba guapísimo con su traje de chaqueta, me quedé embobada mirándole. Él parecía estar igual que yo, me miraba de arriba abajo, yo hacía lo mismo con él.

-¿Nos vais a dejar pasar o tendremos que entrar a la fuerza para ver a nuestras mujeres?- la voz de Emmet me sacó de mi estado. Me sonrojé mucho y le dejé pasar, Jasper me saludó y entró también a mi casa.

-Te ves muy hermosa, aunque siempre lo estás- miré a Edward, el cual tenía un brazo hacia mí y me ofrecía una orquídea, antes ni me había fijado en ella- esto es para ti, pensé que era bonita pero al verte a ti debo decir que la flor ha pasado a ser horrorosa- me derretí cuando dijo eso.

-Muchas gracias amor-cogí la flor y le di un beso a mi guapo novio en los labios. Después nos fuimos al coche y fuimos al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

.

.

.

Ya llevábamos cerca de una hora en la fiesta, estaba muy bien pero yo solo me fijé todo ese tiempo en mi novio y en las lagartonas que se acercaban a él, a pesar de que estaba yo con él y estábamos pegados como una lapa. Aunque debo decir que también hubo varios chicos que ignoraban a mi novio y me pedían un baile, claramente los rechazaba y mi novio simplemente ignoraba a las chicas y me abrazaba fuertemente y me daba beso que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?- me preguntó cuando ya se hartó de todas las personas que se nos acercaban.

-Me parece bien- cuando le dije eso me arrastró hasta la salida y me llevó a una plaza que había frente al local donde era la fiesta. La música se escuchaba como si estuviésemos dentro todavía.

-Bella, este verano mi familia y yo vamos a pasar las vacaciones en una isla que tiene mi padre- me preocupé por eso ¿pasaría todo el verano sin ver a Edward?, él notó mi preocupación y siguió hablando- no puedo pasar todo el verano sin verte, así que se lo he dicho a mis padres y me han dicho que puedes venir con nosotros si quieres- esto último me lo dijo con duda y suplicándome con la mirada que aceptara.

-Me habías asustado, claro que quiero ir contigo- le dije sonriendo y dándole un profundo beso.

Definitivamente este iba a ser el mejor verano de mi vida, y al ver a Edward pude ver que él estaba pensando lo mismo por la sonrisa que tenía.

…

**Es un epílogo corto pero quiero que cada una le de el final que desee a la historia, sé que hay personas a las que le gusta el drama, pero a mí no me gusta para nada, por eso decidí hacer este fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Un beso.**


End file.
